csofandomcom-20200223-history
Angra
Angra is a powerful boss that appeared in Angra Nest and was released alongside Z-VIRUS: Scenario. Later, it appears in Poisoning at round 5 and in Desert Plant after Zombie Shelter Re:boot. Overview Angra is an evolved form of Siege-Type Dione. The players will be facing Dione for the third time but in a more evolved form and thus, much more powerful then its pre-evolution as it gains new techniques and abilities, while it retains its poison element. This will also be the first time that the players would be facing a boss zombie that has the ability of flying as it has wings making it the first soaring enemy known on Zombie Scenario. Recommended weapons Tactics and Tips *Angra has the ability to drop your weapon, to prevent that from happening jump when Angra is just about to land on to the ground. *Move behind Angra when he is using his poison breathe to prevent from getting damaged. *When Angra is collecting poison for poison breathe, he will lock on to one player. To avoid being hit keep running and jump to the left or right side to avoid direct hit. *Be generous and drop powerful weapons for your teammates as Angra as extremely high HP and attacking damage. *Do not stand below Angra when it is flying because when it lands on the ground, it will instant kill a player. *Focus on increasing your level of HP as you will be receiving a lot of damage on that round. *Use weapon that has high rate of fire and damage e.g Balrog-5, Skull-6, Skull-5, Skull-3, Thunderbolt or AT4-CS. *Use Browning M2HB Heavy Machine Gun to damage Angra whenever possible as it can deal very high damage. *While Angra is flying out the area, quickly run to the radar computer and switch on by press "E" button to detect Angra and prevent death instantly by it's poison (Note: there's 2 radar computers that need to switch on together, so 2 players are recommended to stand beside them). *Angra has the same tentacle attack as Dione but more damaging and a bit different pattern. *Angra has three tentacle attacks pattern, one is instantly damages the player if he/she is under the tentacle areas, while the other has a time delay before all tentacles attack at the same time,l ast and most difficult to avoid is Angra will stamp the ground multiple times and tentacles will appear, be advised that while doing this attack Angra can predict where the player will be and therefore the tentacle will most likely appear after the players. It is recommended to draw a circle on the ground to avoid being hit. *If you can't dodge tentacle attack from Angra while he can predict your moves, try to jump on radar computer at the corner so you're not being hit. Alternatively, duck so that the tentacles won't be able to toss you upwards. Achievements Honor mission Gallery File:Angra_ingamemdl.png|In-game model File:Angra_ingamefly.png|Ditto, flying Monksssssssssssss.png|Tentacle model Angra_death_mdl.png|Dead model Angraposter.png|Promotional poster Angragameplay.png|In-game screenshot Bosshp bg left angra.png|Helper HUD Zombipoison.png|Poison effect when inflicted by Angra gogg.png|Art angracp.png|China promotional poster 20120730ff_5.jpg|Wallpaper Angra msg.png|Message in Zombie Shelter: Coop angra_eggmdl.png|Egg model Trivia *Angra is the final evolution of Dione, of which is evolved to Siege Type Dione. The iconic part are the wings. *Angra is based on an European Dragon. *Angra is the Avestan-language name of Angra Mainyu which it means "Evil Spirit". In Persian Mythology, Angra Mainyu was the god of darkness, death and destruction. *Angra is the strongest boss ever to deal with in the entire Zombie Scenario seasons due to abilities that causes player to strategise carefully. Abilities such as poison, soaring are what makes it the most difficult boss to defeat without proper firepower and tactics. *Angra is the only boss that was aided by NPC's missile bombardment as requested by Soy when Angra's health is in critical condition. Category:Boss Category:NPC Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Z-VIRUS bosses